<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out With The Old, In With The New by ADuckInAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616451">Out With The Old, In With The New</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat'>ADuckInAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stripper AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TWICE (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, F/F, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tzuyu comes home after a rough night and it spurs Jeongyeon into action.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chou Tzuyu/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Stripper AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>126</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out With The Old, In With The New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi. It's me again. Part four, and possibly the last unless I get an idea. We'll see!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jeongyeon leaned against the counter, stirring the contents of the pot in front of her, waiting for Tzuyu to get home. She always waited for her late shifts to end so they could eat together even at Tzuyu’s insistence that she eat without her since it was near midnight when she got home. When she heard the door open, she turned. “In the kitchen, babe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu toed her shoes off at the door and shuffled her way into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her from behind. “Hi.” She placed a gentle kiss on her neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” There was a hint of something in Tzuyu’s voice she didn’t like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a rough night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turned in her arms and looked her over then cupped her cheeks to look over her face. “Did anyone hurt you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu shook her head, leaning in to kiss her. “Just got a little rough.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby,” Jeongyeon started, but Tzuyu silenced her with a kiss. She melted into it, nearly forgetting what she was about to say. “Tzu,” she said between kisses. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu pulled back. “Can we talk about it later? Please? I just want to spend time with you right now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked into her eyes for a few seconds. “Okay.” She turned back to the stove and guided Tzuyu’s arms around her waist again. “I hope you’re hungry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiled, nuzzling into her neck. “Starving.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon turned the heat off and slowly waddled them over to put the food onto plates for them. It was still a moot point for her to use two plates as Tzuyu always perched in her lap while they ate dinner. She moved them to the table and sat down, Tzuyu taking her place on Jeongyeon’s lap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for cooking. And waiting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” Jeongyeon kissed her cheek. “I don’t mind waiting for you.” She rubbed her back with her free hand as she ate and fed Tzuyu. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu put her arm around Jeongyeon’s neck, leaning into her. “I still say you should eat yourself. It’s so late and you get up early.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not gonna work, you know?” Jeongyeon made a lettuce wrap and fed it to her. “I’m not gonna eat without you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu shook her head, cheeks full. Once she swallowed, she took a sip of water. “You’re crazy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiled softly. “I love you, too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once they were finished eating, Tzuyu insisted on cleaning up. They made a compromise of Jeongyeon drying while Tzuyu washed. After that was done, Jeongyeon went into the bedroom to change for bed while Tzuyu stripped down to take a shower. She stood by the sink and brushed her teeth, not so stealthily watching her in the shower. Tzuyu caught her when she turned to rinse her hair. “I see you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And I see a lot of you.” Jeongyeon shot back, turning to face her. Tzuyu crooked her finger at Jeongyeon, and she would be crazy to ignore it. She walked up to the shower. Tzuyu grabbed the front of her tank top and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Jeongyeon moaned into it, kissing her back. She didn’t care that Tzuyu was soaking her shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nipped lightly on her lower lip. “Wanna join me?” She whispered against her lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon licked her lips and stripped down in record time, pushing Tzuyu against the tiled wall opposite them. She pulled Tzuyu’s leg over her hip and ran palm along her thigh up towards her core. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, Jeong…” Tzuyu’s head dipped back as a low moan ripped from her throat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A very long shower later, Tzuyu stumbled out to dry herself off, a smug Jeongyeon following her. She helped her to the bed, not bothering to get dressed. She pulled Tzuyu close and kissed her cheeks then her nose then her lips. “Will you talk to me now?” Her tone was gentle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed softly and laced their fingers, playing with them. “You know how I’m trying to save more so I can buy the club?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon nodded, kissing the back of Tzuyu’s hand to help her along. “I do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m having to take more clients so I can make more. This one was a little more touchy than I like.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon took a deep breath, but knew it wouldn’t do any good to get upset about it. “Did he hurt you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He didn’t hurt me, no.” Tzuyu shook her head. “Bouncers came in when I called.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She kissed Tzuyu’s forehead. “I just,” she started, not knowing how to begin. “I don’t want to cage you in, you know what I mean? But I want you to be happy and safe at the same time. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to dictate how you live your life, but if this keeps up, I don’t know if I want you to keep working there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand where you’re coming from, but I want to buy the club so I can take care of the girls properly. The management right now is bullshit and everyone knows it. The only way to get rid of them is to buy them out.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you let me help if it gets worse?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll chip in to buy it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong, you can’t.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I want to do it myself. I want to earn it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, you’ve done so much already to earn that place five times over. That asshole owner just wants too much for it because you’re there. We both know that. And I know you don’t want to quit and wait for them to realize you won’t come back so they’ll lower the price, because they won’t. When you waltz in there to buy it, they’ll probably triple it thinking you don’t have it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu sighed, knowing Jeongyeon was right. “If I let you help me, will you let me pay you back the difference?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want to do, I won’t stop you. I just don’t want to see you get hurt or worse.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu mashed her lips together to stave off a wave of tears that stung her eyes. It had always been a fear of hers that something worse would happen to her working there without proper management. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll let you help me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon leaned in and kissed her gently. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu put her hand on her cheek to keep her close. “I just want them to be safe.” Her voice hitched. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon reached down and rubbed her side. “I know, sweetheart, and we’ll make sure of it, okay?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded, taking a deep breath. “We can go up there tomorrow and talk to the owner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If that’s what you want, absolutely.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to do this. The sooner the better.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll do it then.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu cuddled into Jeongyeon’s chest. “I love you so much.” She said quietly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too. More than anything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The next day, after drawing up a contract of her own, Jeongyeon dressed in her best suit. She followed Tzuyu into the club and up to the manager's office after setting up an appointment to see him. She already didn’t like the look of him. Drenched in gold chains and rings. The stereotypical view of a stripclub owner. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon gave a respectful bow, wanting this to go smoothly even as he leered at Tzuyu. “It’s nice to meet you, Mr. Kim.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He motioned for them to sit. “And you are?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yoo Jeongyeon. We came today with the desire to purchase the club from you as I’ve learned you’re trying to sell.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And do you have my asking price?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which is?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Five and a half billion.” He had a smug sneer on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have it, yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face fell, not expecting that, thinking it was an unreachable pricing. Tzuyu also snapped her head to Jeongyeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I took the liberty of making this contract this morning.” She pulled it from her briefcase and placed it on the table with a pen. “You can read over it. I’ve made the wording simple to understand.” It was a low blow, but he didn’t seem to pick up on it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He read over the simple contract twice. “And I’d get the money today?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you sign the contract. It’s legally binding, so if you sign, there’s no turning back. Sign, and the money is yours today.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tapped his foot and picked up the pen to sign the contract. He spun it around and pushed it back towards Jeongyeon. “Deal.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked between them, mind blown at how easy it went. Jeongyeon pulled the contract closer and made a small x under where the new owner would sign. “Tzuyu, you sign next.” She passed her the pen. Tzuyu took it with a shaking hand and signed, keeping her eyes away from her now former manager. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon looked over the contract again before standing and holding her hand out. “Pleasure doing business with you, Mr. Kim.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook her hand. “I expect my money by five this afternoon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll have it before then. Once the money is in your hands, I’d like for you to leave the property and not return, even as a client.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a problem.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu looked between them, trying to hold back tears. She was finally free. Jeongyeon stood to her full height and motioned for Tzuyu to stand. “We’ll be back in two hours.” Jeongyeon told him, letting Tzuyu exit the club first. She was thankful it was before business hours, so it was empty. As soon as they were outside and around the corner, Tzuyu pulled Jeongyeon into a tight hug. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon put one arm around her and held her tight. “It’s okay now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu only squeezed her tighter. “I love you.” Her voice was muffled, but Jeongyeon could tell it was full of emotion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too, baby.” Jeongyeon rubbed her lower back. “Come on, let’s just get this over with so he’ll get out of your new place.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu let out a soft sob at her words. She pulled back and took her hand, lacing their fingers. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon kissed her cheek. “We’ll celebrate later. Time for the bank. More adulting.” She teased, tugging her along. Tzuyu clung to her the whole way, not wanting to let her go. She couldn’t process what just happened and wanted to be close to her girlfriend. When they reached the bank, she wanted to appear professional, so she kept her distance while Jeongyeon handled getting the cashier’s check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she had it in her hand, they made their way back to the club. It had only been an hour. As they walked back into the office, they found Mr. Kim already packing his personal items in a box. “Your check.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took it and looked it over. If it were a cartoon, he would look like a salivating wolf looking at all the digits on the check. “Pleasure.” He grabbed his box and left the office, chuckling to himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon’s lip curled watching him. She stepped out and made sure he actually left the club before locking the door behind him. Tzuyu crashed into her, hugging her tight. Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her and swayed them from side to side. “Hi, club owner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu smiled and nuzzled into her chest. “You are too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, did you read the contract before you signed it?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I signed where you told me to because I trust you.” Tzuyu pulled back and looked into her eyes. “Why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You're the sole owner, not partial.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu paled. “I thought…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I agreed to let you pay me back. We didn’t say anything about co-ownership.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby, I,” Tzuyu started, but Jeongyeon cut her off with a kiss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It doesn’t mean I won’t help you when you need it. But everything, legally, is in your name. You are the owner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu took a deep breath, processing the information Jeongyeon just told her. “Okay.” She nodded. “Okay.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, you’ll do great. Plus, if you still want to dance, you can. But for now, you’ll be running the place instead.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s what I wanted… To take care of them.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know. And now you can. You’ll be in charge. You’ll give them everything they need and want. This will be the best club in the whole country.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu teared up at that. “You really do believe in me, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do. You’re smart, you’re amazing, you’re caring,” she listed off on her fingers. “Everything I’m forgetting to mention right now because you’re crying and I want to hug you.” She pulled her into her arms. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu held on tight. “Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t thank me.” Jeongyeon pulled back and kissed her gently. “I wanted to do this for you. Even if you don’t pay me back.” She regretted saying it when Tzuyu poked her side, making her jump away. “Ow!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m paying you back, Yoo Jeongyeon.” Tzuyu pointed her finger at her. “I don’t care how long it takes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pouted, giving Tzuyu her best puppy eyes. “You poked me…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu rolled her eyes and rubbed her sides, kissing her pout away. “You’re older than me, how are you such a baby?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon chuckled and kissed her again. “Easy.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu shook her head and pulled her phone out to text Chaeyoung to come down to the club. “I wanna tell her in person. She’s my best friend. I can’t over the phone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, tell her to bring Dahyun.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They’re attached at the hip. They’ll come together.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True.” Jeongyeon walked around the club. “It’s different in the daytime.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded, following her. “Gonna give this place a deep clean before opening tonight. I should keep performing at least for a little while. One per night isn’t gonna kill me. Just no private dances.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good.” She moved behind the bar and looked around. “He cheaped out on the drinks recently?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded, leaning against the bar. “It wasn’t the smartest idea. Drink orders went down and that’s one of the real money makers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It is. This is all cheap. He probably wanted more for himself.” Jeongyeon shook her head. “I can make a run if you want. Get the good stuff for tonight so you have time to place a proper order.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon leaned over the bar. “I can.” She pecked her lips. “You’ll turn this place around, babe. I know it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, Chaeyoung texted Tzuyu she was outside. Tzuyu let her and Dahyun in. Like she said, they were attached at the hip. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he here?” Chaeyoung mumbled, looking up to the office. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Tzuyu smiled wide. “You’re looking at the new owner.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung gaped at her. “What? How?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We signed the contract today. He’s gone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung squealed and jumped at Tzuyu, wrapping her arms and legs around her. “Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu giggled and held her, hugging her tightly. “Jeongyeon helped a lot.” She let Chaeyoung down so she could rush over to Jeongyeon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung hugged her even tighter. “Thank you. That man was awful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon hugged her back. “No problem. Now you don’t have to worry about anything anymore. Not with Tzuyu in charge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s gonna be so good.” Chaeyoung bounced on her feet. “God, I’m so happy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun put her arm around Chaeyoung’s waist. “Okay, stop before you break your springs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung kissed Dahyun’s cheek. “Hush. Let me be excited.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon walked over to Dahyun and tugged her away so they could talk. “That rat bastard was going to rob her of every cent to sell this place.” She whispered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you pay him?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost six billion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Dahyun exclaimed, but Jeongyeon shushed her. “What the fuck?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tzuyu will get that much in profit the first year of running it properly. He had no clue how to run this place. She does. I have no doubt in my mind.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How was she supposed to afford that herself?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She couldn’t. That’s why he wanted so much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun shook her head. “What a scumbag.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll blow it in three months, no question.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you partial?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, it’s all hers.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeong,” Dahyun started, but Jeongyeon stopped her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want her to have this to herself. I don’t care about the money. It makes her happy. She wants to keep the girls safe and this was the only way.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chaeyoung did mention how bad things have gotten since he took over last year.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s cutting corners. The liquor is like water now. I looked it over. I’m going to make a run for her later so she can have enough for tonight then make an order.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course he did. I should find a way to make sure he loses that money.” Dahyun thought out loud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t get in trouble for it. That’s the last thing we need.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have my ways.” Dahyun smirked. “He fucked with my girl too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not anymore.” Jeongyeon put her arm around Dahyun’s shoulder. “They’re safe now. And we won’t have to worry. Tzuyu came home last night almost in tears because someone got rough with her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who?” Dahyun puffed her chest out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know, she won’t tell me who. I just know he won’t be welcomed back now that she’s in charge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun sighed. “It’s a mess.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a mess. We got this now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled and put her arm around her waist. “You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, by the way,” she started, leaning lower to whisper. “Did you do it yet?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun waved her hands. “Oh my God, don’t talk about it here. She might hear you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun, that’s why I whispered. She’s across the whole club.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t done it yet. Believe me, you’d hear about it. She’d call Tzuyu the first five seconds.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True. Why haven’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because why?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m scared…” Dahyun’s tone got low. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dahyun-ah, that woman loves you. She’d go to the ends of the Earth for you. Just ask her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe once this stuff settles down.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t settle for months. Stop putting it off. Fucking ask her. Today would be the perfect day to. She’s happy.” Jeongyeon pointed to Chaeyoung, animatedly talking to Tzuyu, huge smile on her face. “And you’d make her even happier by asking.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun smiled softly, looking at her girlfriend. “You’re right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always right.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun rolled her eyes. “No you’re not. Just this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon pulled her closer for a proper hug. “That ring has been burning a hole in your pocket for weeks. Ask her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun nodded, squeezing her best friend tight. “Okay. I will. But you have to ask Tzuyu too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon huffed then kissed the top of her head and pushed her along. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu eyed them. “What was that about?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” Jeongyeon put her arm around Tzuyu’s shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh huh, sure.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dahyun took Chaeyoung’s hand. “We should get going. We had a lunch date planned.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chaeyoung nodded, standing on her toes to hug Tzuyu. “See you later tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu hugged her back. “See you. Be safe.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Always.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu watched them go then looked at Jeongyeon. “Spill.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Tzuyu said. “No sex.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“For a week.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Babe, come on,” Jeongyeon pleaded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” Tzuyu went to walk away, but Jeongyeon held her back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. Dahyun’s gonna propose and I was telling her to do it because it’s been weeks since she planned to.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?!” Tzuyu squealed, a bright smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t say anything. She said she’ll do it tonight since the news has Chae in such a good mood.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” Tzuyu jumped. “That’s so exciting.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon smiled at her excitement. “It is. You’ll probably get a phone call later about it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll act surprised.” Tzuyu nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better. Dahyun will kill me if she knew I told you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I promise.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Jeongyeon looked around at the club one more time. “We should get to work, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu nodded. “Just a quick clean of everything. And you need to make that liquor run for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, right.” Jeongyeon straightened her suit jacket. “I’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled her close. “I love you.” She looked into Jeongyeon’s eyes. “So much.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Jeongyeon leaned in to kiss her, letting it linger a few seconds. As the kiss continued, Tzuyu ran her hands inside her jacket, palms flat along her sides. When she pulled back, she hit against something in her inside pocket. “What’s that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon visibly panicked. “Nothing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You never have stuff inside your suit pockets.” She went to look, but Jeongyeon grabbed her wrist gently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s really nothing.” Jeongyeon had a stammer to her voice. She didn’t wear this suit often and it was the jacket she’d hidden a small velvet box inside, knowing Tzuyu wouldn’t go inside her jacket pockets. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you hiding?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This isn’t how she wanted it to go. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon took a deep breath. ‘I…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jeongyeon.” Tzuyu’s voice got firmer, but there was a hint of hurt to it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as she heard it, Jeongyeon pulled the small box out of her pocket. “This isn’t how I wanted to do it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu gasped softly at the sight as Jeongyeon opened the box to reveal a diamond band. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted it to be more grand and romantic. But, I guess things don’t work out that way sometimes.” Jeongyeon looked into Tzuyu’s eyes. “I wanted it to be a day you’d remember clearly. Roses everywhere, candlelit dinner,” she paused, feeling emotional. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu grabbed her hands, running her thumbs along the backs of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you with my whole heart and soul, Tzu. I’d do anything for you. You’re the most amazingly caring person I’ve ever met. You always put others before yourself and I admire that. We might have met in a somewhat unconventional way, but I’m so happy Dahyun dragged me there that night. I met the love of my life that night.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu teared up. “Jeongie…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you marry me?” Jeongyeon asked softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tzuyu wrapped her arms around Jeongyeon’s neck, quietly crying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon held her close, rubbing her back soothingly, holding back her own tears. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is a day I’ll remember.” Tzuyu said as she pulled back. Jeongyeon slipped the ring onto her finger. “For the rest of my life.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon cupped her cheeks and kissed her slowly, pouring all of her love for her into the kiss. Tzuyu gripped her shirt tightly, the kiss feeling overwhelming in the best way. She pulled away after a few seconds. “Now go get my booze.” She teased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon laughed loudly, running her fingers under her eyes. “We’ve always been unconventional, huh?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And we’ll stay that way.” Tzuyu smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon grabbed her phone and made a list of what Tzuyu needed. “So you’re not still gonna withhold, right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tzuyu rolled her eyes at the question, pulling Jeongyeon close by her tie, kissing her hard. “If you think I’m not going to keep you up all night making love to you after you asked me to marry you, you’ve got another thing coming.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon melted into the kiss. “I like the sound of that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go on.” Tzuyu gave her ass a sharp smack. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeongyeon kissed her cheek a few times. “I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you, too.” Tzuyu watched her go, smiling wide at the thought of their future together. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>